Dark World
by De Uchi
Summary: U.A Em uma era muito distante, quando o mundo é dominado pela escuridão quatro grupos se enfrentam pela sobrevivencia. Fichas Abertas.


Dark World

Fichas Abertas

Ano de 1453. Por um longo período, o mundo deixou de ser um lugar amistoso e acolhedor passando a ser dominado pelas trevas. O Sol astro rei nunca mais apareceu para reinar sobre o mundo e em seu lugar o caos e a escuridão passaram a reinar sobre a Terra.

Numa época muito distante quando seres malignos passaram a dominar o mundo quatro grupos rivais se enfrentam na esperança de assegurar a sobrevivência de sua espécie. Agora o mundo está dividido entre:

Elfos: Primeiros habitantes da terra. Possuem poderes sobre-humanos, estrema agilidade e força e a capacidade de controlar animais e plantas. Protegem o reino e as terras de Valon. Conviviam em paz com os humanos.

Vampiros: Seres malignos, com hábitos noturnos. Antes de serem transformados eram elfos. Possuem grandes poderes semelhantes aos elfos. Não ligam para ninguém a não ser eles mesmos.

Humanos: Antes da escuridão aparecer conviviam bem com os elfos. Viviam em aldeias antes delas serem destruídas e sua população massacrada pelos vampiros e pelos lobisomens. Os poucos que sobraram lutam constantemente pela sobrevivência. Não possuem poderes extraordinários, somente a habilidade que aprimoram a cada dia.

Lobisomens: Seres malignos, antes de a escuridão aparecer eram humanos e alguns deles eram elfos. Os lobisomens são violentos e possuem uma grande sede de sangue. Conseguem controlar sua transformação, ficando na forma humana se desejarem.

**Elfos**

Orochimaru: Rei dos elfos. Um dos mais antigos de sua raça. Não se importa com a situação de ninguém que não seja um elfo. Guarda um segredo muito estranho.

Deidara: Filho de Orochimaru e príncipe dos elfos. Possui grandes habilidades, mas diferente do pai não está só preocupado com a causa élfica saindo muitas vezes do reino para proteger os humanos.

Neji: Muito frio e calado. Sua família inteira foi morta por lobisomens quando ele ainda era criança. Criado como um filho por Orochimaru considerando Deidara como um irmão. Ele não sabe que sua prima ainda está viva e que agora é uma vampira.

Ino: Irmã de Deidara. Gentil e bondosa, sempre acobertando e defendendo as idéias de seu irmão.

Sai: humano. Ágil e vingativo. Sua aldeia ficou no meio do fogo cruzado em uma luta entre lobisomens e vampiros. O rapaz conseguiu fugir da aldeia com seus dois irmãos, mas como eles foram feridos durante a fuga Sai foi obrigado por eles a seguir sozinho. O rapaz passou a ser muito sério desde então.

Haku: sério e calmo. Não hesita duas vezes em entrar numa luta para defender aqueles que ama.

**Vampiros**

Pein: Líder dos vampiros. Possue grandes habilidades. Cruel e cínico seu objetivo é acabar com o maior numero de elfos possíveis e outras coisas maiores.

Sasori: Sádico e frio. Era um elfo com uma grande agilidade e melhor amigo de Deidara ate ser transformado por Pain. Esconde um passado misterioso.

Itachi: Foi transformado em vampiro por Sasori no dia que fugia de sua vila com seus irmãos. Sério e calado não poupa ninguém que entre em seu caminho.

Hinata: Foi transformada em vampira por Itachi. Atrás do seu rosto de anjo se esconde as características sinistras de sua raça. Não mata ninguém inutilmente, mas também não hesita se precisar.

Tenten: Fiel, protege a todos que a cercam com sua própria vida. Meio impulsiva quando o assunto são os humanos.

Shino: Muito calado e calculista. Não toma partido de ninguém. Não só está interessado na sobrevivência de sua raça. Esconde muitos mistérios atrás de sua posse.

**Humanos**

Shikamaru: O estrategista da resistência, sempre bolando os planos ao lado de Kakashi. Embora seja preguiçoso não hesita em ariscar a própria vida para salvar aqueles que são importantes para ele.

Naruto: Impulsivo e alegre. Não recua jamais principalmente ao ver os outros em perigo. Esconde uma grande tristeza atrás de seu sorriso.

Temari: Possue um gênio muito forte. Muito determinada. Não foge de uma luta e está sempre disposta a proteger os outros.

Lee: Fiel e barulhento. Protege os amigos de qualquer perigo. Não hesita em pular na frente de um amigo para salvar a vida dele mesmo estando arriscando sua própria.

Kakashi: Calmo e descontraído. Esta sempre tendo que controlar as atitudes de Naruto e Lee. Muito habilidoso e não hesita em ser frio quando necessário.

Tsunade: Líder dos humanos. Esconde um segredo.

**Lobisomens ou Lobos**

Sasuke: Cruel e muito perigoso. É o líder dos lobos. Não gosta de ser contrariado nem desafiado. Mata qualquer um que entre em sua frente.

Gaara: Indiferente. Não da à mínima bola para as ameaças de Sasuke. Só se juntou a ele porque Sasuke prometeu que os lobos não matariam sua irmã.

Kiba: Rebelde e brincalhão. Não gosta de ferir humanos se puder evitar entrando muitas vezes em choque com Sasuke.

Sakura: Era humana antes de ser transformada por Sasuke. Não liga a mínima para a situação dos outros. Sabe ser bem fria e sádica quando quer.

Konan: Fria e calada. Só esta interessada em seus objetivos. Muito centrada no que quer e não para ate consegui-lo.

Hidan: Adora desafiar Sasuke. Gosta muito de vê-lo irritado. Não toma partidos ficando ao lado de quem lhe convêm na hora.

Vocês estão em um mundo onde tudo é medo e suas vidas são ameaçadas a todo o instante. Sua única esperança e você mesmo e talvez alguém em especial.

As batalhas surgem por todos os lados e você têm que escolher um lado. Não há lado errado, apenas o desejo de sobrevivência. Aqueles que você ama podem morrer a qualquer momento, ou virar seu maior inimigo.

OBS: Está é uma fic totalmente diferente das que eu já escrevi antes. A partir do momento que mandarem suas fichas o destino de seu personagem passara para as minhas malignas mãos. Sua participação orientara o futuro dela assim como do seu amor. Não é uma fic de romance normal também é uma fic de guerra e eu não pouparei ninguém. Meninos que quiserem participar serão muito bem vindos.

Ficha

Nome:

Idade: (elfos e vampiros vivem por milênios, as idades deles são diferentes da nossa, a dos lobos também são diferentes da dos humanos normais, podendo ser centenas de anos).

Raça: (ela pode ser mudada no desenrolar da fic)

Historia: (quer se parente de alguém, se for lobo ou vampiro por quem foi transformado, etc)

Temperamento:

Aparência: (se for lobo diga a cor dos pelos e a aparência humana).

Roupas que costuma usar: (lembrem-se essa fic se passa na era medieval, então roupas da época)

Habilidades:

Par: (mais de uma opção, por favor, você pode escolher uma pessoa de outra raça ou outro personagem que não mostrei ainda).

Armas que usa: (ex: arco e flecha, maça, espadas...)

Como gostaria de encontrar seu amado e o que vai achar dele:

Cena especial entre vocês:

Cenas fortes são permitidas:

**Personagens Disponíveis**

Deidara:

Neji:

Ino:

Sai:

Haku:

Hinata:

Sasori:

Tenten:

Shino:

Shikamaru:

Naruto:

Kakashi:

Temari:

Lee:

Sasuke:

Gaara:

Kiba:

Sakura:

Hidan:

Olá gente!!

Essa é minha mais nova fic. É mais uma universo alternativo. Sei que o enredo ta bem maluquinho, pois eu coloquei o Deidara como irmão da Ino e filho do Orochimaru, mas como eu disse antes a fic é um U.A.

Espero que vocês gostem da idéia e mandem suas fichas.

Bjsss


End file.
